fighters and savers
by bretnorris0
Summary: team rwby are sisters and are just not by blood ectpe for yang and ruby.weiss had a hard 8 years growing up with him...will her sister help or will she fall SISTER AU TEAM RWBY faunus AU self harm WARNING
1. Chapter 1

RRuby: fox

Weiss:panda (she's not an raper)

Yang:raccoon

Blake:house cat

Summer:lion

Raven:pigeon

LET'S DO THIS SHIT

As ruby and yang where eating dinner. has pointied orange fox ear and a fluffy orange and black hair mix.

Yang with raccoon ears and a raccoon eyes.

They were having dinner with her adopted sister when came in the family a week ago

Blake has yellow eyes with cat ears mostly hair.a long with an cat tail

They were having has bird wings..pigeon and summer lion tail.

Summer was reading the news and found out something BIG

/Weiss schnee abused and really a fanus:sister now in charge sdc available for adoption./

raven saw an explosion in her wife's eye and looked at the headline "summer dont ev-" she got cut off by her wife clapping raven face making an pout "i want MORE BABIES SO IT'S THIS OR THE HARD WAY"...

"Wait mommy" ruby looked at her lion mother (she's 5) (blake and yang are 7)

Everyone looked at the fox baby

"I want more sisters"... After dinner raven called vap (vale aption place) and called and set an meeting about weiss in 2 day. summer were in the girls room watching blake and ruby reading a book to each other and yang was brushing her loved the sight of blake boding with her sister it warmed her heart... it was time..to say bye

"Ok girls time to go to bed" the cubs groaned in disappointment but did what they were supposed to brush their theeth and got tucked in. they got an bedtime story summer was about to leave but was asked a question by the fox cub "mama is weiss gonna be a new sister?"summer looked at her thinking what to say. but thank god they have blake

"Ruby there a chance she might not want to she had something wrong ..that her family didn't like"

Ruby had a bit of an understanding of what blake was saying to the fox but not fully and yang was making sure summer didn't see the ..stuff

YANG POV  
PLEASE DON'T SEE IT! PLEASE DON'T SEE IT! PLEASE DON'T SEE IT! PLEASE DON'T SEE IT!

SUMMER POV

Huh whats this

Back to every one's pov

Summer lifted the blanket that yang was using to cover ..it

There was 1..2..5.. 30! Cans of dust cola her fav summer laughed at this and looked at the fear of a yang eyes

"Don't worry cub you're not in trouble and i know that for you blake,ruby and weiss to talk and have your guys week end slam " yang's ears popped up

"Sooo i will be taking 20 2 each for you blake weiss and ruby" yang was a bit down she took so much but she was alright with left with the soda and closed the door ..

If she knew that was only the thing crazy that gonna happen this week


	2. Chapter 2 sister time

Sister

As raven yang blake and ruby headed to the vdp they were there and was greeted by ..GLYNDA opened the door to hug her old friend

"OH MY GOD GG!"

Glynda just had her hands up and patted her on the back

"Hey summer it's been a while" she then hugged summer

As that happened raven was helping ruby get out of the car while yang and blake wanted to say in and do play with each other ( pedo bear is that you!?)

RAVEN POV

As i took ruby inside the vdp. summer stayed in the car to play with to bee duo as i like to call them. My old friends turned around to talk to me

"It been a while raven i didn't think you would be the family type"

I wasn't really because i'm scared of failing of me becoming like my mom and dad…

But i felt a hug on my neck i looked at ruby who tail was on my chest and her arms around my neck.

"But mama raven is a my family" ..ruby

I never told ruby but blake and yang know . I did leave for a little bit then my 'husband' tai married

Summer and it was thanks to me that i found out that he was a cheating bastard. He was with this 'mavis' chick and summer was devistaed but i was there for was that day that we admited that we loved each other and that day summer found out im a weeks later she found out she was pregment with ruby.

Glynda giggled at this and patted rubys head

"Cute"

Ruby pouted

Glynda opened the door to weiss sitting in her eyes were walked up to up to wiss

"Weiss reaven here "

Weiss shook her head she and looked at me she took her suitcase and walked up.

Sigh i head from her mouth she had a normale white whirt and jeans.

"Let's go"

Ruby jumped down and hugged weiss.i never seen ruby so social and she said to weiss made me happy. her voice was ..sweet and gentle

(ruby 6 so some words and grammar are gonna be messed up) "Reiss i know you has a hard time but me want to be there for you i wanna be friends and sisters"

Glynda was shocked to hear words of .. understanding form a 6 and she knew that weiss had a 'hard time'. I am proud of ruby.i saw rubys fox tail was rapped around her and weiss and ruby gently petting weiss panda ears.

Weiss was shocked as while and hugged ruby as well what glynda told me she never had a friend weiss was about study study and being perfect. In their hugged i swear i heard her whisper "thank you"

I walked out with ruby hold weiss hand and walking outside with weiss suit cause in the other glynda right behind them. Raven opened the door for weiss and was eating a cheeseburger blake had friess and yang with a milk shake. Weiss got in next to blake and ruby next to weiss summer go in the mc dustold

"Hi weiss im summer would u like some fires"

I kind of face palmed as i got inside 'she to cute but is that the best way to help a girl who's been abused'

"S-s-s-sure" weiss i can tell was nervous sumer gave weiss some fries and ruby a cookie

"So raven honey want a kiss and a chicken sandwich?"

I giggled at this what people don't know summer is a freak one time she wanted to me tied up and being refused to be released of her ...juice (cum i forgot this is rated M XD)

I kissed my wife and felt a tongue enter my mouth with ..a lot of fires enter my mouth

I heard glynda yell

"I'M RIGHT HERE yOU KNOW


End file.
